


His Beastly Beauty. Her Beautiful Beast.

by icequeen13500



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen13500/pseuds/icequeen13500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. The Enchanted Forest has a great many mythical creatures: were wolves, faeries, dwarfs and I found myself wondering... where have all the vampires gone? Surely a vampire could be a match for the Dark One right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this particular show. I LOVE Rumbelle! Not too sure if this is going to make it to the E rating but you never know. I have two other stories kicking around in my head but this was the first i put down in writing, Please don't bash me too hard over grammatical errors. Thank you for reading the inner workings of my mind.  
> Sadly I own nothing. Not the show or any characters (tho if i did things would be a little different!)

Belle couldn’t remember how long she’d been locked away in this room. The room itself was rather large, cylindrical in shape with no windows and a vaulted ceiling. Five silver wrapped wooden beams held the roof up reminding Belle of a drawing of the underside of a parasol in a book she read some time ago. From her spot lounging under her heavy wool blanket on the straw stuffed bed against the wall furthest from the heavy silver metal door where her meals (not that she could eat them.) of stale bread, water, chamber pot and the occasional book or candle were slid under three times a day she contemplated the silver lined mortar and brick walls of her prison. 

If it weren’t for all the damned silver she’d have broken out as soon as prince James had thrown her in here, hell she’d have torn his throat out and drank her fill, but alas given how long it had been since she’d feed she barely had the strength to get up out of bed any more. There was a small stand next to her bed where she kept the twenty five candles, a box matches, a brush and ten books she accumulated over her stay here other than that the room was empty. It took twenty steps to get from her bed to the door and thirty steps from one wall to the other. Most of the time her room was black as ink, unless she lite a candle, even with her superior vision. There were no windows, nothing but smooth silver walls surrounding her. Time, which usually meant nothing to Belle anyway, stopped. No way of knowing if it was morning or night. In all her six hundred-ish years of life had she ever been this bored. Her hunger pains had went from cripplingly painful cramps to a constant low burn that left her in a constant state of dizziness. The blue cotton ankle length dress she once wore was now a grungy shade of grey and threadbare coming to her mid-thigh. She stood slowly stretching her arms above her head and rolled her neck. Belle pulled her hip length auburn hair back with a strip of the material she had ripped her dress staring at the cell door. Wishing it would open. 

It had been forever since anyone was stupid enough to open the door and “check” on her. Belle let out a weak giggle as she slowly paced her cell. She smiled as she remembered the last time; loud, drunken voices coming from the hall outside her cell woke her from her sleep. The door swung open crashing against the wall with a loud crack. Light pooled in the room from the hall illuminating half the room with a warm yellow glow. There were silver bars on the other side of the door where two drunken guards stood. One was blonde and tall, the other had dark hair and short but stocky. Mr. Stocky was holding the thick silver chair used to pull the door closed. “I-I don’t see anything J-Jack.” Mr. Blonde whispered drunkenly. Mr. Stocky/Jack shuffled closer to the bars pressing his face in to look around. “Why would the King have us guard an empty room? There has to be something here Blaine” Jack remarked sounding more outraged by the minute. “King James and the Guard Captain both give specific orders never to open this door. Why would they do that if it were empty?” Blaine asked curiously stepping closer to the bars staring into the darkness. Something suddenly moved in the darkness causing both men to stumble back with a gasp. A beautiful haunting laugh came from the left side of the cell followed by the sound of nails scratching against the wall on the right. Blaine and Jack looked back and forth trying to find the source disregarding the warning bells going off in their mead addled minds stepping flush against the bars. 

“Maybe he doesn’t think you two are qualified for anything more than guarding an empty room.” Belle whispered stepping into the light of the open door. Both men jumped at her approach then laughed nervously. It was a woman. They stared at her in opened mouthed shock. She was eerily beautiful, almost ethereal in appearance. Her skin so pale it seemed to glow in the torch light with long dark hair. Blaine had never seen anyone more alluring even his wife whom he loved more than anything was all but forgotten in the bright blue of this mysterious woman’s gaze. He was ashamed at his body’s reaction to the sight before him but couldn’t look away if his life depended on it. Jack wasn’t fairing much better, gaze locked on her, hands weakly pulling at the bars to get him closer to her. He was absolutely curtain he would drop to his knees and beg if she’d just look at him. Her icy blue eyes locked on his and he felt it like the time he’d been kicked in the chest by a horse when he was thirteen. He couldn’t catch his breath. Belle observed the men in silence, watching their reactions, smelling their arousal and fear in the air mixing together like a fine wine. It was a heady combination making her head swim she smiled brightly at them. “Hello boys. To what do I own the pleasure?” Her voice wrapped around them soft as silk drawing them closer hoping to hear more. “Who are you?” They asked at the same time. 

Belle said nothing for a long moment looking them over with a mysterious smile. They smelled like summer rain and honeyed mead. Before either man could blink she had each of their hands fingers lace with hers in an iron grip. Neither man seemed to notice enthralled with her as they were. “I’m Belle.” She whispered bringing Jack’s wrist up rubbing it against her face almost cat like. Jack whimpered at the contact. Belle’s fangs pierced to the bone, humming in pleasure as the first spurt of blood hit her tongue. It was hot and thick as melted chocolate she used to drink in the winter with a twist of honey from the mead he had consumed and spice from his arousal. “Why are you in here Miss?” Blaine asked trying to get her attention back on him worrying she preferred Jack to him. Her eyes flicked up to him her face never leaving Jack’s wrist her throat working repetitively as she swallowed. Within minutes Jack sagged to the floor Belle released his arm and turned to her next victim.   
Blaine looked at his friend’s body in dazed confusion. His brain was screaming at him to run but it was as if his body were filled with lead his heart pumping calmly in his chest. “The king thought it best to keep me here, for public safety or some such nonsense.” Belle said distracted by the blood pulsing just under the thin skin of his wrist, she licked it slowly eyes never leaving Blaine’s. He swallowed convulsively damn near embarrassing himself by getting off at such a small act. She gave him a knowing look as if she knew exactly what he needed and smiled wickedly. “Would you like it if I kissed you Blaine?” His head nearly exploded at the thought of this beautiful woman putting her mouth anywhere on him. “P-please?” He begged. Her musical laughter wrapped around him like a physical touch making his eyes roll in the back of his head and shutter. A sharp pain ripped him out of his pleasurable reprieve.

She bit him! She was drinking his blood! Blaine’s mind howled at the sight but he couldn’t for the life of himself gather enough energy to fight back. 'You asked for this.' Her voice echoed in his mind bouncing off every corner. He had! He’d asked but he didn’t know what he had truly asked for! His mind rebelled fighting with all the strength his body lacked. 'Most people don’t usually think of the price of their wishes. I’m sure your wife and child will miss you terribly once they find your body here.' He could almost see her shrug nonchalantly in his mind as if she weren’t sucking the life from him. His vision tunneled her glowing eyes seemingly miles away. The last thing Blaine thought before the darkness stole his consciousness was his wife and how sorry he was he’d never see his son grow up. 

The sound of the door slamming open against the wall startled her back to reality. It was dark on the other side of the bars but Belle could make out an outline of a man standing there. He wasn’t much taller than her 5’4 frame, maybe 5’7 she guessed as she slowly walked closer to the bars driven by hunger. Belle stilled three feet from the door the man hadn’t move an inch she couldn’t even hear him breathe, he was staring at her. Her skin prickled in awareness, this man was a predator like her. She inhaled slowly and deep, scenting the air, he smelled of cider, straw and dark magic. A memory fluttered in the back of her mind, that scent familiar but different somehow. Not being able to put her finger on it she banished the thought for later. Right now there was a predator glaring at her in the darkness. Long dormant instincts kicked into overdrive before she could stop herself Belle was crouched in a defensive position with a low menacing growl tearing from her chest. Who was this man?


	2. The beauty in the Dungeon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats in the dungeon?

King James of Fehr had summoned the Dark One on this brutally cold winters evening to his castle on by the sea wanting the sorcerer to give him a son to be the heir to the throne. James had two daughters already both inheriting their fathers light hair and their mothers’ dark eyes and slight build. Being eight and three it’d be a while yet before one of them would ascend the throne but James wanted a son his wife, Queen Ann, had yet to give him one and after complications from their last daughters’ birth never would. Rumpelstiltskin could do it without question but there was a matter of payment and the king had nothing that he wanted or would willing to give up as payment i.e. one of his daughters. 

After an hour of arguing he found himself in a foul mood wanting nothing more than to walk out of this overly bright dreadful place and poof back to his Dark Castle a sixteen day carriage ride from here precariously built high on a mountain surrounded by thick forests that went on for miles. The only visitors he got had to need him pretty desperately or stupid enough to make the trek up. Between the wild carnivorous animal and poisonous plants most people didn’t make it through the forest, let alone up the mountain itself. One wrong turn or misstep would be their last. It didn’t bother him let the fools try he smiled evilly at the thought of the latest person to made it all the way up just to try to steal from him, the Dark One, and was currently chained in his torture chamber awaiting his punishment for his effort. No one stole from Rumpelstiltskin, that or break a deal, not without meeting the business end of his merciless wrath.

All the other inhabitants of the castle had fled to the safety of their own rooms and houses as soon as he stepped booted foot over the threshold. “- to see her?” The expectant look from the king brought Rumple out of his dark thoughts. “Come again.” He asked feigning interest in an expensive looking trinket sitting on the mantel of the giant fireplace across the room. James made an exasperated sound in his throat at the audacity of the Dark One who wasn’t even listening. “I have a prisoner in the dungeon you may be interested in. She’s a rarity indeed, her beauty incomparable to anyone in all the realms, more dangerous than even you in some aspects. Would you like to see her?” He repeated nearly falling over as Rumpelstiltskin’s shrill giggle hit him like a slap. “What kind of girl could be more dangerous than I, the Dark One? Hmmm?” The imp danced close to James pointing to himself with all the flare and flourish he was known for. His yes glinting deceptive amusement at the kings obviously exaggerated statement. “Come see for yourself imp.” 

Turning his back on the sorcerer, James walked toward the door leading to the three flights of stairs disappearing down into the black abyss that was the dungeon, His heart full of impending doom, feeling as if he were making the biggest mistake of his life looking back he noticed the Dark One had already gone. Taking a steadying breath he walked started down the steps. It wasn’t if he could change his mind at this point, whether or not the imp wanted the girl he would take something simply because James had wasted his time, as he cleared the first landing he found himself wondering if having his eldest daughter take the throne was such a bad thing.

For the first time in a century the Dark One struck dumb and speechless at the sight before him. Even in damn near complete darkness he could see that she was indeed very, very beautiful despite being in desperate need of a bath. A small slip of a thing, her figure swallowed up in the threadbare rags she wore. He couldn’t make out her hair color but it was long and tied back drawing his attention to her strikingly beautiful glowing electric blue eyes that seemed to glare right down to his very core making his shriveled black heart stutter and beat fast in his chest. Uncomfortably he realized he wanted to run from those prying eyes but frowned at her instead, glowering. Who was this girl to make him, the Dark One, cower? He mused tartly. Suddenly, faster than he’d seen anyone move, she was crouching and growling at him. Amused by the gall of this one small girls attempt to threaten him brought out his curiosity, a dangerous thing that. Rumpelstiltskin’s brow furrowed trying to think of the last person to do so. Bae, Bae was the last and only person to ever defy him in any way. Mentally shaking himself at his melancholy thoughts, he glared harder at the offending female whom made him remember such things baring his own teeth in anger. That glower alone made men five times her size piss their pants on sight but did she cower? Nope, she let out a hiss that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end.

Hearing the foot falls of the king stumbling down the stairs, Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers bringing all the torches in the hall and the candle in the girls’ cell to life, flooding the world with light. In her crouched position he saw that her hair was a dark chocolate brown with a deep red undertone that swept the floor. She was very pale, almost white. Her face in the light was truly a sight to behold; large unearthly blue eyes fringed in long dark lashes, high cheek bones, stubborn pointy chin and full perfectly formed pink lips currently drawn back as she was baring her wicked looking fangs at him. All of her teeth were pearly white and straight save two small pointy fangs on each side of her front teeth and two larger ones just behind those. Feelings he hadn’t felt in longer than he cared to admit pooled low in his gut making parts of him long forgotten jerk to attention. Given the fact he was in painted on leather pants, his current state was uncomfortable to say the least. The king finally made his way over to where he was standing. Stopping as far from the cage as the opposite wall would allow which was about three feet. He could hear James’s heart beating faster than a hummingbirds wings flew he was sure. Seeing the kings approach the girl stood walking menacingly toward the door seemingly to forget Rumpelstiltskin all together, smiling in such a way that even put him with all his power on edge. 

“Prince James or is it king now? Long time no see old friend. Glade to see you haven’t completely forgotten about me when you left me here to die.” Her voice was low and rough from lack of use but Rumple had to gather his wits anyway. The sound affected him in strange ways wrapping around him like cashmere hitting him square in the chest and places lower. She spoke with a strange accent unlike the brogue he kept from his human days in the Frontlands when he was a lowly spinner cowering from his own shadow. Taking a step closer he grabbed onto the bars refusing to let this girl shake him so. “Silver cages James, why would you need a silver cage to keep this tiny girl inside?” He asked in his high sing song voice, inhaling deeply. “She doesn’t smell like a wet dog. Not a Were Wolf then. What are you my pretty? A fae perhaps? ” Rumpelstiltskin crooned his brogue thickening. Nervous energy refusing to let him sit still, he tapped a rhythm on the bars. A menacing growl was his answer. “Stuck a nerve did I dearie?” Giggling Rumple looked to the king for the answer. 

“She’s a monster, a blood drinker. You should have enough power to keep her in line and do your bidding, Rumpelstiltskin.” James scowled at the cage. “So do we have a deal? You get me a son for her?” The Dark One giggled hysterically for a moment clapping his hands with glee. “A vampire is rare. Very rare indeed, where did you acquire such a treasure I wonder, dearie? There hasn’t been one in all the realms in over seven centuries. All the stories I’ve read I couldn’t see you and your men tracking let alone catching one such as her.” He mused watching the girl approach the door eyes glowing with hate at James.   
King James had sweat beading on his forehead, shuffling from foot to foot like a child caught doing something he ought not to have been. Rumpelstiltskin stared unblinking at him for a long moment when a small cold hand gripped his on the bar. Startled he let loose an electric shock that made the girl whimper in pain but held steady to his hand. This close he could smell her scent. She smelled of faintly of lavender, vanilla and cinnamon. 

A face of a goddess he thought shaken. Under the torch light he could see how skinny she was from lack of food. Nothing a few good meals couldn’t fix but he found himself getting unjustifiably angry at the treatment of this girl, his prize. Shaking that thought off irritated with the whole situation, this girl was getting under his skin and he’d only just laid eyes on her a total of ten minutes. James’s tense warning earlier suddenly didn’t seem so irrelevant now but something about here seemed so bloody familiar. Eyeing her warily, Rumpelstiltskin cursed himself his weakness in wanting her but scarier than that the Darkness in him wanted a taste as well. Shrugging, he was a monster after all. “I could be needing a caretaker for my rather large estate, place could use a good scrub.” He mused indifferently. “So we have a deal?” The king asked almost relieved, hopeful even.


	3. Blood Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we ever going to leave this awful place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos. I'm glade ya'll like the story! I hope ya'll like the next chapter. I'll try to update every weekend.  
> Big thank you to hannahbelle41319 for giving me ideas for the title.  
> Once again I own nothing!

Belle stared at the man before her. _Rumpelstiltskin_ , the name as unusual as it was, fit him perfectly. Despite the fact that he looked very strange, her heart skipped a beat every time his eyes met hers. What was this man? She wondered having never felt anything similar in her long life, Belle observed him silently as him and her advisory spoke. His eyes were dragon-like with a star burst shaped pupil. The overly large irises swirling like liquid mercury, hypnotizing to watch, and fringed with dark lashes tipped with gold. _Odd_. He had a strong set jaw, his nose was long and slightly crooked at the end, probably from some long ago scuffle. Her eyes stopped curiously at his mouth, it was frowning at the moment, the full bottom lip making up for the thinner top one. She found she wanted to bite that lip despite his horridly misaligned, blackened teeth. Shocked at her own thought process she made her eyes drop to their hands on the silver bar.

The hand under hers was oddly textured as the rest of him, was almost hot under hers but surprisingly soft.  She wanted to let it go but it felt nice, she hadn’t had any form of physical contact in so long, and he didn’t seem to mind.  Looking over him again Belle saw that his dark slightly curly shoulder length hair was peppered lightly with gray. He had a wiry build; all lean muscle encased in tight black leather pants, knee high black boots, a blood red silk shirt and dragon skin coat with high collar. The texture of his skin looked scaled, like the coat, and was a deep grayish green with an iridescent gold sheen that shimmered beautifully in the flickering torch light.

He moved constantly; never seeming to be able to sit still for more than a few seconds at a time before he was fidgeting again, tapping the bars with his long talon-like nails, pulling at his clothes or absentmindedly fingering strings of her frayed dress. A memory fluttered softly in the back of her mind but was quickly replaced when her hunger hit her with all the grace of a dwarf axe. The pain left her breathless, nearly knocked her off her feet much like the electric shock he hit her with but the strange man gripped her around the waist through the bars with his other arm, looking more than a little alarmed, keeping her both upright and off the silver bars. Belle’s skin prickled pleasantly through her thin clothes where he touched, unfamiliar warmth pooling low in her abdomen. She licked her suddenly dry lips willing her mind to stop racing toward dangerous territory so she could think properly.

“So we have a deal?” King James’s words splashed over her like ice water breaking her of the spell the gold man’s touch had cast.

“You really think you can be rid of me without paying the price for your betrayal _Jamie_?” She hissed. King James paled at the mention of his childhood nickname. “Honestly I thought you smarter considering your lineage, but once _again_ I’m proven wrong by your sheer audacity. You think breaking a blood pact with me would be so easy to accomplish after all I’ve done for your family? Penniless sheep farmers, your great-grandparents were before I came and built this kingdom around them. I kept all would be invaders out and ensured the family line would carry on. The only thing I asked for in return was blood donors.” At the mention of blood donors James’s color returned along with his anger. “I will not feed my people willingly to a monster like you! I swore when I become king I wouldn’t make the same mistakes my father and grandfather made before me. I would lead with honor-”  Belle smashed her fist into the bars of her cell so hard they bent causing James to pause in his rant losing all color once again in horror.

“Boy you know nothing of honor! What is a few blood donors to an entire kingdom falling because you’re too weak to keep it without me? One hundred and fifty years I have served you and yours faithfully, asking for nothing but willing blood, and you threw it into the fire **_one_** **_day_** into your regime.” Her eyes blazed as she glared at James’s guilt riddled form. “It’s almost laughable that you can’t keep up your end of our bargain with me, as you think me a _monster_ , yet here you are making deals with dark magic to get a son that you could have had had you not broken our pact.”  Belle snickered humorlessly running a figure contemplatively up and down a bent silver bar closest to Rumpelstiltskin’s smirking face. He smelled earthy with a hint of smoke and cinnamon, but under that was the unmistakable, slightly dark chocolate/sulfuric smell she had come to recognize as dark magic. The combination wasn’t altogether unpleasant, in fact much to her bemusement she found herself leaning in closer, sighing happily. 

“But, unfortunately for you, because betrayed me by locking me in here you will **never** have the son you believe yourself entitled to. You will lose this kingdom because of your misguided sense of honor and over-inflated ego.  Nothing you do now will save you Jamie. I was the first thing you saw coming into this world, as I was the one to help your mother birth you, and I swear by the gods I’ll be the last thing you see before you leave it. This I promise you.” Smiling pleasantly at James, who was now visibly perspiring and trembling seemingly rooted to his spot closest to the stairs.  “You are not looking so good there _Jamie_.” Rumpelstiltskin giggled evilly seeming to thoroughly enjoying himself.

King James slowly backed away from the pair heading towards the stairs he knew this was a mistake. A chain wrapped itself around his leg keeping him from escaping. “We had a deal imp!” James cried desperately clawing at the chain binding him. With James occupied Belle turned her attention to the back to the man whose hand she still held over the bar. “My name is Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin removed his hand from under hers on the bar and bowed, gesturing animatedly with his hands. “Aye a fitting name that dearie. Rumpelstiltskin’s the name.” His r’s rolled as his brogue thickened, Belle blushed biting her lip. “So since you can’t make a deal with him would you be interested in striking one with me?” She asked looking up at him through her lashes watching as he made a show of considering her request by pacing in front of the cage tapping his lips with his fingers, stopping suddenly. “I may be persuaded... if the price is right.” Belle smiled brightly at him.

“Earlier you mentioned you need a care taker for your estate what would that entail?” She asked. “That should be self-explanatory dearie. You would be taking care of my sizable estate and _everything_ in it.” Belle raised her eyebrow at his mocking tone, he spoke to he as if she were daft. “There will be no lies Rumpelstiltskin, I ask for complete honesty from you in all things if I agree to this. I want to know exactly what you require without omissions or twisted words.” Rumpelstiltskin pouted in mock disapproval, heart beat kicking up a few notches. “That, dearie, is asking quite a bit of me and what do I get in return hmm?” His face was completely blank not showing anything of what he may be thinking. “You let me out of this cage, give me the freedom to feed and come and go as I wish, and I will serve you as you wish, within reason of course.”

Swallowing convulsively Rumpelstiltskin felt himself falling into her captivating blue gaze. Belle was defiantly a formidable advisory to add in his ever growing collection of treasures. The fact that even the darkness in his demanded he acquire this rare beauty gave him pause, they usually never agreed so readily of such things, then again whom in all the realm could profess to owning their very own vampire?  Most of her kind had all but disappeared hundreds of years before he was even born a cowardly spinner. In the two and a half centuries of being the Dark One he’d only found a small hand full of books that contained a few measly paragraphs about vampires. The very knowledge she possessed would be worth more than ten times her weight in gold.  She could have some long forgotten piece of information that could help him find his son! Mentally shaking off his pathetically hopeful thoughts, Rumpelstiltskin squared his shoulders for the battle ahead, because unlike all the humans he dealt with up to this point, she clearly wasn’t going to stand for his usual twisted jargon or carefully crafted omissions when making this particular deal.

“All out on the table then are we dearie?” He asked eyes narrowing, mouth twisting up in a cruel smile. “You want _complete_ honesty, I can do that but not in _all_ things as we’ve only just met. Considering blood is your main source of sustenance you’d be free to roam as far as you need for that purpose, _however_ , you are never to be gone longer than it takes to eat. If I have to waste my time tracking you down,” Rumpelstiltskin paused giving Belle a look so dark the light seemed to dim and her skin crawled as invisible tendrils of his magic filled her cell like a great ocean tide. The air became thicker then cold molasses in winter getting stuck in her throat as she tried to take a breath. He let her struggle for a moment, smirking mockingly at her shocked face, before with a flick of his fingers, the air cleared becoming breathable once again. “I will make your current living situation look down-right pleasant if you were inconvenience me in such a way as to run away dearie. As for how I wish for you serve me will be at my discretion and nonnegotiable. If I order something of you it shall be done so in a timely manner.”

Belle smiled at the childish tone of his voice, giggling sweetly. “If I ask something of you and you don’t feel comfortable answering you can say so, I will not press you for answers unless I have a reason which I would provide you. You will not **order** me to do anything. You may ask or tell and I shall do as you bide, however I will not do so blindly. If I’m against it or feel I need more insight as to why you want something we will _discuss_ it.” Belle held up her hand when Rumpelstiltskin made a move to protest. “Just because I’m against something you ask of me doesn’t mean I won’t do it, just that I need a good _reason_ and no ‘because I said so’ is not a valid answer.” She had to stifle an out-right laugh at the sight of him pouting. His lips pulled into a firm line, eyes glaring daggers at her, arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child. If he stomped his foot she’d lose her composure for sure. Despite the fact he could make her life _very_ difficult, a gross understatement to be sure, with a mere twitch of his hand she stood her ground. “In all fairness I’d give you the same courtesy, complete honesty. You have questions, I can tell, wouldn’t it be easier if you got straight answers? I won’t try to leave you, you have my word.”

Rumpelstiltskin contemplated for a long moment weighing the pros and cons. He did have questions, but could she answer them? She didn’t say she _wouldn’t_ do as he said only that he explain himself, which he wasn’t used to being the Dark One and all. In his experience people; ran in to other direction, did as he ordered or tried and failed to kill him on many an occasion. Depending on his mood any particular day he would deal punishment accordingly. This would either be the best idea or worst mistake in his long (compared to his predecessors) life. Leaning against the far wall opposite the prison door, he looked at her with his head to one side, seemingly unconcerned with life. A long scrolled contract suddenly appeared in his hand.

“This would be forever dearie. No loop holes, no undoing this deal, once struck you are mine. Do we have a deal?” The smile she gave him surely put the sun’s rays to shame. “Make it a blood pact and I’m in.” He paused unsure. “What is the difference?” Belle smiled at him like he’d just said the cutest thing she’d ever heard. “Deals and contracts are for humans; which I’m obviously not, therefor to make this completely binding a transfer of blood is required. It’d only take a mouth full of yours for me, a mouth full of mine for you-” Belle was cut off when he grabbed her arm pulling her against the bent bars with muted violence. Black magic wasn’t the only thing bequeathed to him when he killed the former Dark One but most people didn’t know that. Usually the masses saw him as physically inferior, having a never ending supply of magic to make up for the lack of strength, ignorance got people killed. “And what, _dearie,_ is the catch?” He hissed dangerously through clenched teeth.

Belle could feel the heat from his anger coming off him in waves, his magic once again cutting off her air supply, not that she necessarily _needed_ to breathe, but it was uncomfortable. Careful not to agitate him more she allowed her body to relax and gently placed her free hand over his were he held her with bruising force. If she had been human she was sure her arm would be shattered, possibly even ripped from her body. The demon deep within her purred, loving the show of male dominance, it whispered at her to test him. It wanted to see if he could get her to fully submit to him. Her eyes fluttered closed, whimpering when Rumpelstiltskin squeezed her arm harder; breaking her from her inappropriate thoughts having taken too long in answering him. Blinking rapidly to clear the spots dancing in her vision Belle opened her mouth to speak then closed it when no words came. Shaking her head she tried again. “An exchange of blood would bind us together. You would be able to find me with a thought, no matter where I was and know wither or not I was in trouble. The same goes for you, if you hit a rough spot, I’d be able to aid you. It’s like a permanent locator spell. I’d never be able to run.”

“You would _willingly_ tie yourself to the Dark one in such a way?” He let go of her arm as if it had burned him. No one had ever chosen to be with him for any amount of time let alone what she was offering. Permanency. Even his miserable 6 year marriage to Mila was arranged and what _fun_ that had been he thought bitterly. The darkness in him was elated, she wanted to be theirs forever! “Why in all the realms would you agree to that?” Belle rubbed her arm where his hand print was clearly visible. He felt something close to regret seeing the angry red-purple mark marring her otherwise flawless skin. Flicking his eyes back up to her face surprised to see no hatred for him there only wariness born from years of experience he himself understood all too well. Life hadn’t been easy for her either he surmised. They looked at each other in quite understanding before a loud pounding came from the top of the stairs followed by alarmed voices calling for the king. “I’m here! Help me!” King James hollered up at the guards hoping they’d get through the door in time.   “I wonder if you gave him a sword, if he would cut off his own leg to get away from us, do you think?” Rumpelstiltskin giggled manically at Belle’s morbid pondering.

“Tick toc. Tick toc dearie times a wasting.” He watched as Belle brought the wrist of her injured right arm to her mouth biting a deep gash she offered it to him smug smile on her lips eyes daring him to refuse. No one to be shown up, Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers removing the bars from her cage. Belle remained unnaturally still not even daring to breathe as he invaded her personal space. His left hand gripped her bleeding wrist with surprising gentleness her wrist looked positively dainty held in his wide palmed long fingered grasp, calloused from years of spinning. Eyes never leaving hers he wrapped his other arm around her small waist pulling her flush against him making her gasp then groan as his mouth closed over the wound. Rumpelstiltskin had spilled enough blood over the years; had been in it from head to toe more than once to become familiar with the taste and texture of it. To him blood had always tasted unpleasantly thick, metallic and slightly salty but hers fill his mouth the consistency smooth melted chocolate. Faintly sweet with a flavor so intriguingly he found himself drinking more than a mouth full before he could stop himself. Running his tongue over the slowly healing wound he closed it fully with magic before letting her arm drop stepping back from her.  

Belle watched him through heavy lidded eyes; his eyes were now glowing faintly yellow, magic hummed around him like electricity. Her heart went into over drive as his left hand reached in right side of his coat producing a long wicked looking black dagger. The power emanating from it was so ancient and dark it made Belle’s bones throb. “I’m assuming you haven’t been supplied with blood while in captivity here.” His voice brought her attention back to him. Licking her lips Belle shook her head no. He sighed in annoyance throwing the king, who was still trying to escape, a dirty look flicking his fingers in her direction. Her arms were suddenly bound to her sides and lifted an inch off the ground by his magic. “In that case I’d much rather not give you free reign to rip me to pieces, dearie, not that it would kill me but I’d hate to lose this coat. It was a headache to acquire.” Removing said coat with a thought, he rolled his shirt sleeve up to his elbow. Belle’s eyes widened as he ran the sharp wavy blade over his palm and brought it to his own mouth. His eyes shined mischievously at her as he dropped his hand, now perfectly healed. She’d have to kiss him if she wanted to consummate the pact, her mouth watered, she was _so_ hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving ya'll this way but i'm being kicked off the computer. :( Until next time. Thank you!


	4. Let The Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets paint the town red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO glad to be getting this chapter up. I've been fighting through being sick all weekend. I think i got all the grammatical errors, please don't kill me i do try very hard but im not a beta. Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments!

Rumpelstiltskin realized his mistake when her eyes went from; what he assumed as their normal bright electric blue to deep almost black sapphire, the iris’s swallowing up the whites. He had be prepared to see the look of disgust and loathing cross her beautiful face when she realized what she’d have to do to seal the deal. Most women would rather die than suffer through him touching them, as ugly and monstrous as he was, much less kiss him. Belle however looked quite eager visibly struggling against his magic, making small noises in the back of her throat which made his gut clench. Even if she only wanted the blood in his mouth he could pretend otherwise couldn’t he?

Other woman had done the same, seeking him out for their benefit, pretending to want him then cast him aside once they had what they wanted. Cora had been a perfect example. That wretched woman had played him beautifully, offering not only her body but kind words and false promises, only to use what he taught her against him. Laughing cruelly at him for being weak enough in thinking anyone could truly love a beast like him, for love was weakness.

A hard lesson well learned. Never again would he allow anyone to make a fool out of him as Cora had. Not even this hauntingly beautiful creature before him. He was the **Dark** **One** with more power in his little finger then anyone in all the realms, out living all his predecessors by hundreds of years, he could handle one girl. A fool’s promise indeed as he stomped angrily towards her. How _dare_ she think he’d bend to her whims? After this she would belong to him, his possession to do with as he saw fit, forever! He gripped the sides of her face with trembling hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were cool and softer than rose petals. Rumpelstiltskin felt her tongue trace over his lips in askance making his skin prickle all over his body. Unable to stop himself he opened for her, his eyes fluttered closed, groaning as she explored his mouth.

Three things happened at once the moment her tongue met his tasting blood. One: Belle broke through his magic, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a vice slamming him against the wall of the dungeon devouring his mouth like she’d never get enough. Two: what felt like hundreds of tiny invisible threads speared through his chest encasing his heart replacing some of his essence with hers, and lastly her emotions flooded his mind. All at once he could feel the horrible all-consuming, scorching pain of her hunger that having gone _years_ without being fed. How this woman hadn’t gone mad with it he’d never know. He also felt her struggling to leash the beast in her that wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out simply because it was hungry. Needing to get space between him and her now overwhelming presents making home in his body Rumpelstiltskin buried his hand in her long auburn hair and pulled hard trying to free himself from her kiss.

Belle’s head exploded as her tongue probed his mouth greedily in search of sustenance which disappeared quickly in her haste. His blood was intoxicating, a heady mix of spicy sweetness with hint of something pleasantly bitter that came from wielding magic. She wanted more, needed more, the beast was raging at her to spill more of his blood to quench the burning. All she had to do was bite down. Magic swirled through her like a serpent, binding her to him with winding threads bringing his being to the forefront of her mind. Through the haze she was vaguely aware her new master was trying to dislodge her from her current position; arms locked around his neck, hands buried in his silky soft hair and legs wrapped around his hips, by her hair. Feeling his mild panic rise at his unsuccessful attempts, Belle pried her mouth from his burying her face in his neck breathing heavy. “Don’t move.” She growled harshly fighting hard to think clearly as to why not to drain him. He stilled, not even breathing, hand still threaded deep in her hair.

The small amount of blood he provided didn’t even take the edge off the burning pain. Shuddering as another wave cramped her stomach, Belle forced her fangs back biting his neck hard with blunt teeth leaving an imprint. “Careful dearie, you’re not the only one with teeth.” Rumpelstiltskin hissed in warning gripping her hair tighter. His skin hummed with magic sending little electric shocks everywhere her skin touched his. Not entirely uncomfortable but not pleasant either, it helped her think.

This man was her new master, not food, someone she was now bound with and obligated to serve. The blood pact had taken hold a bit stronger than she had originally anticipated; she could feel him everywhere, his magic sliding against her skin like a cat and whispering though her mind like an ocean breeze.

Taking deep calming breaths Belle focus on the sound of their heart beats. His fast, hard thumping pace matched hers beating in tandem. She slowly released her grip on his neck bringing her hands to his shoulders rubbing lightly forcing her heart to slow, in turn his calmed to match. Belle could feel his panic subside to a cautious wariness. It amazed and slightly terrified her how strong this new bond was. Belle couldn’t remember ever being so tied to any one person in such a way, not even her long dead son Aedan whom she had loved more than life, it was as if a piece of herself had been replaced with a piece of Rumpelstiltskin. Fascinated, Belle let her feet drop to the floor, running her hands down his back before falling to her sides. _Who_ **_was_** _this_ _man_? “Why is it different with you?” She voiced conflicted, cuddling her head into his shoulder.

“Magic?” He answered uncertain, mildly grateful that she seemed to be suffering the same effects as him, though very annoyed that she now could feel what he did. Releasing her hair from his death grip, he could feel her confusion and fascination with him and their new situation. “Maybe… I’ve never made a blood pact with a sorcerer before.” She mumbled raising her to look him in the eyes almost sheepishly. “You could have mentioned that _before_.” He said tersely glaring at her.

“I’m not going to fight with you just because you want to be petty about something neither of us can do anything about. So we are a little more _emotionally_ attached then we’d like, it could work in our favor.The deal still stands, there’s no need for you to throw a tantrum.” A loud crash interrupted his heated retort the guards had finally made it through the door and the king was making a mad dash for the opening screaming up at them to run for their lives.

And she though _he_ was dramatic. “Your food is getting away.” Sighing heavily he turned back to his insolent acquisition only to find her crouched at his feet like a large cat ready to pounce. Once again he found himself both wary and in awe of her, a dangerous predator she defiantly was. With her fangs bared and eyes glowing as they were he still found her to be absolutely stunning.

He stiffened as she suddenly stood placing him in back of her as a guard shoved a sword through her abdomen. Rage as he’d never felt boiled to the surface, how dare anyone touch what was his! Before he could react her low laugh tickled over his skin. “You and I both know that _this_ certainly won’t kill me.” Slowly she pulled the offending piece of metal out of her dropping it to the floor carelessly. Rumpelstiltskin watched as the guard’s eyes nearly popped out in shocked horror as the ragged wound left by the sword closed and disappeared as if it never happened. Her small hands tore through the guard’s steel armor as if it were paper.

The guard was now screaming in terror trying struggling hard as Belle wrapped herself around the man much like she had been on him moments before, hand pulling the guards head back baring his neck. Sharp fangs ripped into his throat making Rumpelstiltskin stepped back avoiding the spray of blood getting on him.

“Could _try_ to be a little _neater_? This is one of my favorite shirts.” He sneered petulantly still grumpy from her scolding earlier and only slightly jealous. Not that he wanted to have her tearing his throat out but did she have to feed so provocatively? Her sad excuse of a dress was all but torn off in the struggle leaving her arms, shoulders and back completely bare to him. Aside from the slight protrusion of her bones from being without food for a long time; which was becoming less and less as she fed, there were dozens of long smooth silvery scars staring from the tops of her shoulders, reaching around her ribs and waist, going down under the minuscule amount of fabric covering her behind from his view. Contemplating the weapon that could mar her otherwise unblemished skin, he watched as her dainty feet once again hit the floor soundlessly dropping the now very dead guard. “Forgive me. It’s been awhile since I’ve had anyone for dinner, much less an audience to such a thing.” She said humorlessly, turning toward him, unabashedly naked, using the shreds of her dress to wipe the blood from her mouth and chest.

The dress had not flattered her figure at all. Without it he could see she had a narrow waist that tapered down to the soft swell of her hips leading to a very hairless mound and shapely legs. Licking his suddenly very parched lips his eyes made a beeline from her slim ankles, saving the best for last, to her breasts which were small and pert tipped with dusty pink nipples which were pebbled in the cold of the dungeon. It had been a very long time since he’d seen, let alone been in the presents of, a naked woman and he was not disappointed by what he saw. In fact, much to his absolute embarrassment, his cock stirred to life making him grateful that the leather pants he’d magically put himself into were so tight that it didn’t allow his growing erection much room to move. He quickly averted his wandering eyes clenching his fists digging his pointed black nails into his palms, which itched to touch her, damn near drawing blood. “Now that you have gotten a good look would you be as kind as to magic something for me to wear or shall I continue upstairs as I am?” Her obvious amusement at his predicament turned his embarrassment to anger. How _dare_ she laugh at him? Snapping his fingers with a little more force than needed in his irritation, he did as she asked.                                                                                                                                

Belle reached down to pick up the discarded sword experimentally giving it a few swings, testing her range of motion in her new attire. He had fashioned her with a white cotton chemise with cap sleeves, dark brown suede whale boned corset with burgundy trim, matching brown suede breeches and knee high boots with gold buckles. To her pleasant surprise everything was light weight, warm and comfortable not hindering her movement in the slightest. The man had impeccable taste she thought nodding her approval. “Thank you.” She gave him a blinding smile over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs taking them two at a time. Coming to a stop at the top Belle could hear the heartbeats of the small army of men standing on the other side of the heavy oak and steel door. Smell their fear and excitement at what was to come. “Not getting cold feet already are we dearie?” Rolling her eyes at her new masters taunting from behind her, Belle brought her booted foot to the middle of the door and gave a mighty shove.

The door flew off its steel hinges splintering as it smacked into the opposing wall with a loud boom taking out a large amount of guards with shrapnel. _Let the games begin._ She thought grimly impaling the guard to her right with her sword while dodging a poorly aimed strike from another from her left using her bare hand to rip out his throat as he tried to recover. Blood splattered the walls as she removed her sword from the guard in an upward motion, splitting the next guard nearly in half at the waist armor and all. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the king pushing his way through the masses running for the door that lead out to the castle to the bailey, leaving the men to their doom. Of course his Royal Hypocrite would run leaving while his loyal subjects to be slaughtered. Well if that’s how he wanted to play she was more than willing to oblige. With a deafening roar Belle let her years of pent up anger, loneliness and frustration bubble to the surface, drowning out all rational thought. Tonight she would make blood flow like rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!


	5. Bloody Snow Globe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing in the bailey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last weekend. It was my birthday and my muse took the weekend off. This chapter is rather short, please don't murder me. I tried for longer but Belle just wouldn't cooperate and Rumpel wanted to go back to the Dark Castle.

The castle filled with the macabre sounds of the dead and dying as Belle mercilessly cut her way through the king’s army following the corridor from the dungeon to the main dining hall and out to the touch lite bailey where the king was waiting surrounded by his men. The temperature had dropped substantially in the last few hours since he’d first got here, not that cold bothered him anymore, but he wasn’t sure yet how Belle would fare in a white out storm the thick low lying clouds were promising. Steam raised in thick white streams as more and more blood pooled on the frozen ground cloaking the bailey in a haze. Snow started falling in heavy wet flakes swirling prettily as the wind kicked up giving the morbid scene a snow globe feel.

Rumpelstiltskin was perched atop one of the turrets surrounding the bailey smoking his pipe. The mixture of herbs with their spicy sweet flavor both calmed and helped him focus. He’d figured out that by erecting a mental barrier he could block Belle’s emotions from him and with a thought he could feel her again but it wasn’t as chaotic and overwhelming. It was like grabbing a book off a shelf reading a few passages then closing it and returning it to its proper place.

He practiced it a few times as he puffed his pipe. Right now she was a blood-raged filled angel of death and destruction. Rage was one emotion he knew well but where his was molten heat, hers was icy cold. Belle found no real pleasure in killing these men it was just a means to an end. She did it because it needed to be done. Rumpel found himself more and more intrigued by this little slip of a woman with every passing minute. 

Taking another lazy draw from his pipe he watched his new acquisition, she was a glorious sight waving through the masses with all the grace of a gazelle, dodging arrows and blades with the ease of a seasoned warrior, her blood stained lips were pulled back baring her dainty fangs, hair flowing wildly down her back, as she ripped into yet another guard’s throat taking a full deep pulls before quickly snapping his neck and moving on.

She ran her sword through another guard before planting both feet on his chest as momentum to back flip onto another guard’s shoulders using her thighs to snap his neck as she twisted her body to the ground effectively dodging another set of arrows. All too soon it was over leaving only king James on his knees in a puddle of his men’s blood.

Despite all the blood she had spilled Belle was surprisingly clean, save a few tiny splatters here and there on her person and one long smear down her right cheek, her boots by far took the worse damage but then he didn’t expect she could levitate. Her pale skin had taken on a lovely rosy flush either from the blood, exercise or both she looked more alive than before, after a proper bath she’d be the most beautiful woman in all of the Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he appeared in a puff of purplish black smoke beside her. She had her sword under James’s chin forcing his eyes to meet hers. 

“You’re a soulless inhuman monster!” James spat hatefully, glaring up at Belle who laughed humorlessly.

“Tsk tsk your highness no need to be a spoiled sport. You put these poor men between us knowing full well I’ve taken down bigger and far less human armies. This blood is on your hands.” Belle countered slitting his throat in one swift motion. James tried futilely to stem the flow of blood with his hands, body twitching as he fell to his side as he fought for breath.

“What you’re not going to decorate the castle with his entrails? Or perhaps take his skin for a coat? Or oh! His head would look lovely mounted above the mantel in my study.” Belle found herself laughing at his morbid suggestions.

“No. No I think not.”  Rumpelstiltskin gave a tittering giggle and bowed deeply arms out stretched. “As you will dearie, a little anticlimactic for my tastes.”

 In moments James garbled breathing halted Belle raised her face to the falling snow with a tired sigh. “Annie I wondered when you’d make an appearance.” Queen Ann’s heeled footsteps stomped towards her. “You got what you wanted now leave. Both of you! I demand you leave my castle and never return! My husband should have burned you at the stake instead of locking you up. I told him w-“

Belle’s hand wrapped around the angry woman’s windpipe cutting off her mid rant. Rumpelstiltskin high childish laughter echoed in the night as he circled the pair clapping his hands merrily.

“I’m in no mood tonight Annie. We both know you have a preference for women and had no love for your husband. I’ve freed you from your _duties_. You can now live as you please and raise your daughters as you see fit. I only have one question and so help me if you lie I’ll be leaving your children orphans.” Belle threatened dropping Annie cruelly on the ground, motioning up to the tower window where two blonde dark eyed girls were holding each other crying and staring owlishly at the scene before them.

“Do you understand?” She snarled.

The queen shook her head yes as she coughed and sputtered. “How long was I down there?” Annie’s eyes went round as saucers but remained silent. Annoyed Belle pulled the queen up by her hair barely suppressing the want to rip her head clean off. Taking a few calming breaths Belle closed her eyes fighting back the beast while slowly counting to ten. It would do her no good to kill Annie she wouldn’t get her answer. The beast in her snarled not wanting be reasoned with. “Tick toc dearie we haven’t all night or morning as it were sun will be up soon and I have a great many deals yet to make.” Rumpelstiltskin huffed tapping his foot in annoyance.

“Ten years.” Ann whispered.

Belle felt her blood boil _ten years!_ These humans kept her locked up for ten years! Before she could think or act the world swamp and wavered as a plume of purple-black smoke enveloped her making the world go dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a beta so if there are horrible grammatical errors please tell me and I'll correct them. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
